


Princess And The Guard

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little smut.RP Fic.





	Princess And The Guard

Astral had smiled as she watched Kara parade through the rooms, seeming to slowly show off a little. 

"Come to bed Kara..."

Kara smiled and obeyed. Astral murred and curled closer. Kara nuzzled into her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Make love to me?"

Kara purred and began undressing Astral. Astral murred and let her. Kara began licking Astral's body as it was revealed to her. Astral purred with pleasure. Kara kept licking. Astral continued to purr with pleasure. Kara licked lower. Astral murred softly. 

"Oh..."

"You like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kara smirked and began teasing Astral's waistline with her tongue. Astral murred. 

"Want something sweetie?"

Kara purred teasingly. 

"More... please."

Kara smirked.

"Show me...where you want my tongue..."

Astral blushed but indicated her clit. Kara smirked and began to lick at Astral's clit. Astral soon cried out and came.


End file.
